


Hope is not a good thing (AKA Fucking James Bond, and his Fucking Texts)

by rosiemadder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Swearing, angry crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James likes to keep Q dangling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is not a good thing (AKA Fucking James Bond, and his Fucking Texts)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where this came from, its definitely more angry and angsty then I usually get. Just as poorly edited and spelled as usual though.

Q sat at his table looking at his phone wondering how exactly he had got to this point. Fucking Bond and his stupid fucking text messages. He ran off with that blonde and left Q alone. Sure they hadn't been exclusive, in reality they hadn't even been anything, but Q had hoped. . . But dammit James had dashed that hope when he had taken the car and the girl and run. That wasn't the worst though. James would not let himself be forgotten, sending Q post cards and little text messages from out of the blue, impersonal tidbits of a far away life. How could he move on, stupid James and his fucking texts. He wished James was here so he could smash his stupid face in. All this time and Q had never replied to any of the texts, he couldn't trust himself. And it had been months and months since the last text, Q had almost changed his number, had almost moved on, but now flashing in his phone were three little words that went straight to his heart. " thinking of you. " Q opened up the hidden program he didn't admit he had, and pulled up the real time image of James sitting on some patio in the sun with Her. Q couldn't help himself he sent a reply, "I really hate you" Q saw James look down at the message and smirk. Soon after he received "No you don't", and once again the seed of hope started to grow in Q, he hung his head and thought fucking James Bond. Sometimes hope is the worst thing.


End file.
